Weapons (Team Fortress 2)
Work in progress. Feel free to make any corrections or suggestions by contacting me on #wiki4battles or #mcisles, or in the comments below. Notes *Conversion factor: ⌊(Damage) / 1.5625⌋ *Scaling factor: (Max. damage) * 99 / 10000 - round off to 3 decimal places *Reload and shot times are the same. Ammunition sizes are the same. *Unlike in TF2, critical hits are 2x the given base damages, akin to Pokémon, instead of roughly 3x. Qualities *'Unique': No added modifiers. *'Vintage': +50% damage. *'Genuine': +50% firing speed. *'Strange': +10% damage, +10% firing speed. Unique Passive: Every 3 minutes or after a K.O., the bonuses rise by +2.5%. This has no limit. = Weapons = Scout Primary *'Scattergun': :*'Close range:' 57 - 67 :*'Medium range:' 6 - 25 :*'Far range:' 1 - 6 :*'Attack interval:' 0.625 seconds :*'Reload:' 0.76 seconds (first), 0.56 seconds (consecutive) :*'Ammo loaded / carried:' 6 / 32 *'Force-A-Nature': :*'Close range:' 58 - 72 :*'Medium range:' 7 - 27 :*'Far range:' 1 - 7 :*'Attack interval:' 0.315 seconds :*'Reload:' 1.652 seconds :*'Ammo loaded / carried:' 2 / 32 :*'Additional attributes:' ::*Knockback to target and user on shot. Soldier Primary *'Rocket Launcher' / Original: :*'Close range:' 90 - 112 (+1.109 per attack damage) :*'Medium range:' 50 - 90 (+0.891 per attack damage) :*'Far range:' 45 - 60 (+0.594 per attack damage) :*'Self-damage:' 27 - 89 (+0.881 per attack damage) :*'Splash:' 9 feet :*'Splash damage penalty:' 1% :*'Attack interval:' 0.8 seconds :*'Reload:' 0.92 seconds (first), 0.8 seconds (consecutive) :*'Ammo loaded / carried:' 4 / 20 :*'Additional attributes:' ::*The Original will fire rockets directly in front of the wielder. The Rocket Launcher will fire rockets at an angle. *'Rocket Jumper': :*'Attack interval:' 0.8 seconds :*'Reload:' 0.92 seconds (first), 0.8 seconds (consecutive) :*'Ammo loaded / carried:' 4 / 60 :*'Additional attributes:' ::*The wielder will not take any self-inflicted explosion damage from other sources. Secondary Melee *'Shovel' / Pain Train / Market Gardener :*'Damage:' 65 (+0.644 per attack damage) :*'Attack interval:' 0.8 seconds :*'Additional attributes:' ::*The Market Gardener will deal guaranteed critical hits while the wielder is in the middle of, or has just landed from, a Rocket Jump. It will never critically strike otherwise. ::*The Pain Train greatly increases the speed of the wielder while they are Rocket Jumping, but increases their bullet vulnerability by 10%. Pyro Primary Secondary Melee Demoman Primary Secondary Melee Heavy Primary Secondary Melee Engineer Primary Secondary Melee Medic Primary Secondary Melee Sniper Primary Secondary Melee Spy Secondary *'L'Etranger' :*'Close range:' 44 - 48 :*'Medium range:' 28 - 36 :*'Far range:' 15 - 18 :*'Attack interval:' 0.58 seconds :*'Reload:' 1.16 seconds :*'Ammo loaded / carried:' 2 / 32 :*'Additional attributes:' ::*If the wielder is a Spy, restores 15% cloak upon a successful hit. Melee All of the below knives possess the backstab effect when done in precise angles. Backstabs are usually performed in the back of an enemy but can be done from the sides or above if careful enough. :*'Backstab:' ::*'Opposing TF2 class, non-advanced unit, grunt, character with less than 75 base health' - 600% of the target's health as true damage, deals a guaranteed critical hit. ::*'Characters with 76 - 120 base health' - If the target's combined defenses are less than 1.5x their HP stat: 100% of the target's health as true damage, deals a guaranteed critical hit. Otherwise: 60% of their maximum health as true damage, applies a stun for 5 seconds. ::*'Characters with 121 - 255 base health' - If the target's combined defenses are less than 1.5x their HP stat: 100% of the target's health as true damage, deals a guaranteed critical hit. Otherwise: 40% of their maximum health as true damage, applies a stun for 3 seconds. *'Knife' / Sharp Dresser / Black Rose :*'Damage:' 21 - 26 *'Your Eternal Reward' / Wanga Prick :*'Damage:' 21 - 26 :*'Additional attributes:' ::*Cloaks the victim of a K.O., making teammates unaware of the attack. There will be no attack noise from stabs. ::*If the wielder is a Spy, this weapon will disable the disguise kit, but a backstab that does a successful K.O. will disguise them as the victim. The victim will be cloaked until 5 minutes or when the Spy acquires a new disguise. *'Conniver's Kunai' :*'Damage:' 21 - 26 :*'Additional Attributes:' ::*Lowers the wielder's base HP stat by (25/12)x. ::*A successful backstab will cause the wielder of Conniver's Kunai to steal all of the health they took away from the victim of the backstab. The overheal from this is capped at 3x the user's maximum HP. *'Big Earner' :*'Damage:' 21 - 26 :*'Additional Attributes:' ::*Lowers the wielder's base HP stat by 1.25x. ::*A successful backstab will restore 30% of a Spy's cloak to any watch. *'Spy-cicle' :*'Damage:' 21 - 26 :*'Additional Attributes:' ::*Shields the wielder from one -type attack, but this melts the Spy-cicle. The Spy-cicle will regenerate in 15 seconds. ::*Victims of the backstab will be frozen in ice for 5 minutes. There will be no attack noise from stabs. Category:Team Fortress 2